A Shocking Love Confession!
by MistyStarlight
Summary: ONE-SHOT A Shocking Love Confession is made by Joey as he tries to work though his emotions. Pre-Duelist Kingdom)


Disclaimer: If I owed it I wouldn't have to pay so much money for DVD.

**Note:** I won't normally put these but I want to explain some things. I'm going to do my best to go by the Manga/Subbed version on this. That means Japanese names.

Yugi Muto/Mutou Yuugi

Joey Wheeler/Jounouchi Katsuya

Tea Gardner/Mazaki Anzu

Tristan Taylor/Honda Hiroto

I'm pretty sure you can figure out who anyone easily is. I'm going to use suffixes also. It gives a little more character development. Yuugi for instance is the king of politeness, so he always uses them. (He doesn't on Anzu because they are so close.) Anzu isn't as polite as you think she is. If she doesn't like you, you don't get a suffix. Jounouchi, Honda, and Kaiba are just rude.

I won't mix languages. I'm just using the names.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The Lost Scenes  
Chapter One: A Shocking Love Confession!**  
By MistyStarlight

_(This takes place shortly before Yuugi finds out anything about Duelist Kingdom)_

_ >_

Jounouchi paced up and down the empty classroom, wring his hands. He knew he was being silly. This shouldn't be so hard. At fifteen sharing his feelings for someone shouldn't be so difficult. Right?

Suzuki Yoshiko, president of the archery club, third from the top of the class. And as he was quoted saying many times "the most beautiful thing on two legs". That was never to her face of course. He sighed heavily, sinking into a near by desk. "Who am I kidding? She's out of my league anyway. It's just..."

There had been one sign of hope. A few days earlier, they had talked. Almost. She was late for Archery club. He had been leaving class late. They ended up in one big tangled mess on the floor. She had apologized quickly and run off. Leaving him stunned and stuttering on the floor. Although, the way they had landed may have had something to do with it. He blushed at the memory.

The next time would be different. Next time he would sweep he off her feet. He just needed a little "training" first. He stood up, fist thrust into the air. "Today, I will re-make myself."

"_Ummm...Jounouchi-kun_?"

Jounouchi shot a surprised look over to the door. Yuugi was standing in to doorway looking at him strangely.

"_Jounouchi-kun_, are you...okay?"

"Of course Yuugi," he laughed nervously, "Glad you could come."

"Its no problem. Nothing is wrong is it? You sounded a bit distress in your note." Holding up the folded paper.

"I did not!" Jounouchi replied indigently.

"O-Okay." Yuugi put his hands up defensively "What is it you needed?"

"Well...I...I need to confess my undying love to you!"

Yuugi blinked a few times before speaking "_Jounouchi-kun I think you need to go to the nurse."_

_"What?" _Jounouchi stared for a moment before he understood. "No not like that! I mean I need to practice on you. That way I'll have an easier time telling Suzuki how I feel."

"Oh, for Suzuki-san! You're finally going to do it, then?"

Jounouchi nodded "But first I must train myself!"

"Train yourself..." Yuugi repeated softly.

**10 minutes later...**

Jounouchi stood in front of Yuugi holding his hand. "My cute little baby, what are those beautiful eyes looking at?"

"What am I looking at? Umm...well..."

"No don't answer," Jounouchi dropped Yuugi's hand and looked away "You face tells me everything. You are looking at another. " Jounouchi took on a pained expression.

"No, really I-"

"You are too kind my dear," Jounouchi took Yuugi's hand again "You don't have to force yourself to show me your happiness. My love may be hopeless, but it is all yours."

The classroom door scraped open. "Anzu!" Yuugi jumped up.

"Huh?" Jounouchi turned, glancing behind him.

"S-s-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" Anzu made to quickly close the door

"No wait Anzu!" Yuugi called. She looked back in the classroom, blushing faintly. "You heard right? What did you think?"

Anzu stared at him "What did I think? Well I though Jounouchi liked the archery girl, I mean Suzuki-san. I-I'm not quit sure what to think. "

"All the more reason, I need you opinion." Jounouchi gave Anzu a determined look.

"I just don't think I can answer that right now. " Anzu looked more ready to run by the moment.

"You're a girl you should know these thing." Jounouchi suddenly grinned a little "Then again, I bet you don't get a lot of love confessions, do you?"

Anzu glared "That is none of your business Jounouchi."

Yuugi looked between the two, nervously. This was getting off track. "So, Anzu do you think Suzuki-san would like a confession like that?"

"Suzuki-san?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, Suzuki-san." Yuugi answered.

"Oh I thought you and Jounouchi..." Anzu's blush was retuning full force.

"You thought I was asking Yuugi out?" Jounouchi asked horrified.

"Please don't say that even if your joking Anzu. Jounouchi just was asking for my help. Every time he gets in front of Suzuki-san, he freezes up. So he was practicing with me"

"You did have to tell her so much Yuugi..." Jounouchi mumbled.

"It wasn't horrible, but it needs some work." Anzu smiled weakly.

"Ah! It was worth it to train then!" Jounouchi punched the air.

"Train?"

"The special techniques a guy uses to get a girl."

"You didn't get that from Honda did you?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah I did. Why?"

Anzu began to laugh, "Because he just told me, if I came in here I would see something funny."

"WHAT?" Jounouchi ran from the class, and down the hall "I kill him! You hear me Hiroto? You are dead!"

Anzu's laughs subside into fits of giggles "I hope I'm there when he tires that on Suzuki-san. She'll knock him backwards."

"Seeing Jounouchi-kun in love is almost as scary as seeing him upset." Yuugi made it to the door just in time to see Jounouchi slide around the corner.

"Why was he acting like that anyway?"

"He says he is always around guys, so he never has learned how to talk to girls. "

"He is training to become charming? That'll be endless."

"Anzu..." Yuugi chided, "Well, he is giving this all he has. Its one of Jounouchi-kun's best qualities."

"I guess that is why Honda and Jounouchi get along, and why Honda tease him so much."

"Actually," Yuugi smiled "I think teasing Jounouchi-kun is just his hobby."

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
